Forever Yours
by demijayy
Summary: "There's no such emotion possible, not for him anyway. It was obviously a dream, or perhaps a nightmare. He was waiting for the looming shadow of his father above his bed; ready to take away the innocence he had lost too long ago. But nothing happened."


_Hey guys! I felt like writing a Prumano one-shot just because! I'm just taking a small break on my 'All I Wanted' fic because I have been swamped with work ever since the spring semester started! This fic isn't anything special, it just kind of came to me in a dream. It's very short, I know. Enjoy!_

Lovino's eyes peeled open just slightly to see a small strip of sunlight streaming through the window and onto the shell patterned wallpaper. He tried to collect his thoughts as much as possible, but it seemed to be more difficult than usual.

Suddenly he felt something in the pit of his stomach, and it slowly started to rise up and into his throat. But it wasn't the usual fear, shame or guilt he was used to from his childhood. No, the feeling he was getting now was different. It was fluttering around inside him like a thousand butterflies. _Is this what other people called happiness and freedom? That must be it_, he thought to himself.

He cuddled up to the white cushions that he was buried in on the unfamiliar bed. He tried to stop the smile that pulled at the corners of his lips, but to no avail. He felt it might be permanently stuck there, and that led his thoughts to wonder if this possible feeling of 'happiness' was also going to last forever.

Then it all hit Lovino. There's no such emotion possible, not for him anyway. It was obviously a dream, or perhaps a nightmare. He was waiting for the looming shadow of his father above his bed; ready to take away the innocence he had lost too long ago. But nothing happened. All he could hear in the disheveled hotel room was his lover's breathing pattern and his own less steady one.

Then the moment of truth held heavy on his finger. The digit hid underneath his pillow, and it only took a small amount of strength to view it, but he didn't even know if he could manage that. He took a couple of minutes to catch his breath and steady it.

Finally his left hand was pulled out from under the warm sheets and he saw what he knew was there the whole time. A silver band held on his olive tan finger, just shining in the light like it was the most innocent thing in the world.

It had to have been the most valuable and precious thing he had ever owned. He tilted his wrist from side to side to watch it catch the light in different angles. He smiled to himself yet again, and brought the finger into his right hand.

He twisted, turned and slid the ring around and realized he couldn't take his eyes off of it, even if he tried. He bit his lip to prevent another grin from forming, but of course he failed.

Lovino had lost complete track of time while playing with the jewelry until he was brought back to reality when an arm was wrapped around his torso from behind. His lover pulled him closer, and nuzzled his face into Lovino's neck and placed small kisses in a random pattern on the soft skin.

"I take it your awake then?" Lovino chuckled.

"Yes sir," he smiled against his shoulder. He gave a yawn, his breath sticking to Lovino's bare back.

Lovino didn't have to turn around to know the other was stretching when his muscles cracked with morning ache. Lovino was lightly forced onto his back and he looked up into those familiar dark ruby eyes.

"Good morning Lovino Vargas-Beilschmidt," he whispered and bent his arms to lean his body closer.

Lovino smiled and stretched his arms to wrap around the other's neck. "And good morning to you Gilbert Beilschmidt-Vargas."

Their lips pressed together in the most passionate way that could be achieved in the early morning after an exhausting night. Both ignoring the bitter taste of morning breath, their tongues lightly glided over one another softly and in the sweetest way possible.

When they both pulled away, Lovino found that damn smile on his own face again. The thought then occurred to him that this wasn't the first, nor the last kiss that they would share with these rings wrapped tightly and reassuringly around their fingers. There were no hidden tricks or nightmare waiting to find him in a weak place. This was the most real and intimate thing he had ever experienced, and he could only hope that there would be countless mornings to come such as this one.


End file.
